


Isnt it nice?

by Wishflare



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Gen, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, No Spoilers, Pansexual Launchpad, a ship if you squint i guess?? although theyve never interacted so i dont really see ut as that, gladstone gander thinks he's cool and sexy, i cant write
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:26:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27680680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wishflare/pseuds/Wishflare
Summary: Gladstone Gander has always had things come easy in lifeThings dont include good relationships.Luckily Launchpad is here to help(based on the comic here https://frava8.tumblr.com/post/635129159115505664/embed)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Isnt it nice?

**Author's Note:**

> sorry im not that good at writing lol but i am pretty proud of this ngl

Gladstone had asked every single guy who he thought was ugly (which was basically everybody but himself) if they could go to a party with him to be a wingman (of course they were just supposed to repell the girls into falling in love with the one and only Gladstone Gander) 

He had just called up Donald buy not even he could go, said he had some date with some chick named daffodil or something like that. Pfft if donald could get a girlfriend (and get a greek god to simp over him) then Gladstone could 100% get a girlfriend at this party. Donald had also told him that he knew just the guy to help Gladstone which had kept the lucky gander hopeful.

Gladstone was currently waiting on this guy, he guessed that the guy was probably some kind of ugly sewer rat since Donald really only hangs out with smelly old geezers and kids. Thats why he didnt expect a large handsome pelican to roll down the window of a limo that was very close to crashing. "My names Launchpad!" The guy said.

"My friend Donald told me that you needed a wingman for a party. So uh do you need a pilot or something?" This Lunch dad guy obviously didnt understand what 'wingman' meant. "Yeah yeah sure something like that." Gladstone said as he hopped in the limo. "Anyways Lunch pack, you should step on it, dont wanna be late to the party." 

The gander put his feet up on the seat infront of him. "Its actually Laun-" Gladstone waved dismissively. "Yeah yeah whatever, just go." He said, pulling out his phone and scrolling through his Tweeter. "Okay!" Launchpad gave a thumbs up. "Seatbelt?" He looked behind him and at Gladstone.

Gladstone stuck his tounge out. "Safety is important yknow." Launchpad said. Gladstone put his seatbelt on. Launchpad started the car and they were finally off to the party.

\---

They had finally arrived at the party, it was being hosted at the town hall. 

Launchpad and Gladstone climbed out of the limo. Gladstone was wearing his usual green clothes, this time with a red bowtie and a hat. Launchpad was just wearing a jacket with: a few Darkwing duck pins, a pan pride flag, a junior woodchuck pin, a Dewey Dewnight pin (custom made by Dewey) and a Louie inc pin covered the jacket.

Now Gladstone didnt usually wanna admit (or even think it) but this guy looked pretty good- but not as good as himself! 

The two waited in line, two passes to get in conveniently flew into his hand, just his luck! Once the two were inside Launchpad immediately looked confused. "So uh what do you want me to do?-" Launchpad asked. "Easy, just make sure all the girls go to me and not everyone else." Gladstone said, adjusting his suit. 

"Okay!" Launchpad immidietly went off towards a group of women. They all immediately started flirting with him. "Hey this is really nice but uh you guys should go meet my friend over there." Launchpad pointed in the direction where Gladstone was standing, pointing fingerguns at them cockily.

They all just.. ignored him...? They all had just ignored him and kept talking to launchpad like gladstone wasnt the most handsome fellow in room, like he didn't even exist...

Gladstone started angrily stomping towards the group and launchpad, he then slowed down his pace, realizing that anger wasnt appealing or flattering and he couldnt just be like his dumb broke cousin who got a girlfriend instead of him... Gladstone strutted over and started hitting on multiple girls, leaning on tables and telling them about how rich he was.

But they seemed disgusted? How! How could this Lawn park guy attract all of these girls (and guys now) instead of them all flocking to him, Gladstone Gander, the luckiest gander anyone will ever meet! The whole group started laughing at something Launchpad had said, Gladstone was shoved away and lost in the small croud around the pelican.

It wasnt fair! Why did nobody croud around him and act like he was the main event? Why couldnt they just see how cool and sexy he was! Gladstone fell back onto a conveniently placed fainting couch and started to cry. "Why does nobody love me...!" He sobbed dramatically. Nobody was even looking at him, they just brushed him off as some random guy..! 

Except the Lunge cat guy.

Launchpad had pushed his way out of the crowd, declaring that it was an emergency and immediately ran over to Gladstone. "Is everything okay?" Launchpad asked. "Noooo...! My life is ruined! Im never going to be loved ever!" Gladstone cried out. "Thats not true, I love you!" Launchpad said and then suddenly realized what he had said, his face turning red. "I- uh not like that- I love everybody!" Launchpad said to try not make this weird. Gladstone sat up. 

"Why do you think nobody loves you?" Launchpad asked, sitting down on the couch next to Gladstone. "Nobody wants to date me! Nobody wants to even be around me like ever and I dont understand why!" Gladstone sobbed, throwing his arms up in the air dramatically and then coving his eyes. 

Launchpad put an arm around him. "Hey I bet lots of people wanna be around you, I wanna be around you." Launchpad smiled at him. "But why does nobody pay attention to me!" Gladstone asked. "Have you considered its because you're a little... mean in the ways you try and flirt and stuff? Have you tried doing something nice for someone?" Launchpad asked, pulling him in closer.

"No I havent, thanks Launchpad...." Wow, he hadnt usually put in time to learn people's names... Was this what being nice feels like? If it is it feels... well nice.. he wasnt used to having to be nice to people, he usually relied on his luck to get what he wanted. "Well then how about you start?" Launchpad suggested.

\---

Once the party was almost over everybody had either left or was helping clean up. 

A pretty hen with red hair and a green dress had just dropped her drink and spilled it all over the floor. "Crap!" She exclaimed, there was barely anything left at the drink table so she obviously was sad that she couldnt get more. 

Gladstone approched her. "H-here, you can have mine." He handed her a cup that was almost all the way full. The hen looked Gladstone up and down. "Thanks, you can have mine too." She got a napkin and wrote something on it, folded it and then gave it to Gladstone. Gladstone took the napkin and fingergunned at the girl before going out the door with Launchpad who had been waiting for him.

\---

On the drive back to Gladstone's house Gladstone wouldnt shut up about how he got a girl's number and how he was the best guy at the party. Launchpad listened with a smile. 

Maybe being nice for a change could be good...

**Author's Note:**

> gladstone is a jerk and launchpad is the nicest person ever, end of story.
> 
> also if yall have suggestions for any fics i should write (no nsfw please) then comment down below (crack ideas are allowed)


End file.
